prince_series_gempak_starzfandomcom-20200214-history
The King
The king is a former ruler of an egyptian civillian , the father of Anubis and his older brother and a deceased side character who debuted in Prince Series 24: Heroes Of Fables: Fairytales. Biography The king ruled over his land somewhere amongst the mediterranean dessert. He had two princes. The elder, Bada, his child whom was often gotten sick at a young age . However, Bada posses a high intellect in contrary to his youngest son, Anubis. Anubis was a courageous boy. Whose strenght was unmatched. As per tradition, his two children would have to compete to survive for three days in the jungle full of wild beast. The one who prevails will be crowned the next king. Much to his demise, the two brothers worked together rather than against eachother. He feared that if both boys were to survive, one of them would lead a revellion that will topple the royalty. To avoid that, he hires his guards to kill one of the two. Little did he know, his sons were working together to keep eachother alive. When his guards came empty handed, he knew he had to take matters into his own hands. The next day, the king went alongside his guards and called out gor his dear children, claming that he was touched by their bond and will keep them both alive due to that. That was a lie. He never intended to let them both live. Suddenly, he heard a small voice calling back to him. Immediately, he told his guards to open fire towards that direction. That day, his oldest son, Bada died. He didnt seem to care. He crowned Anubis as the next king and life carried on. Last Moments On his death bed, he spoke to his youngest, telling him that he was to be crowned king . Anubis coldly rejects his fathers requests and refuses to be king while claming that the real heir died in the hands of his own father. Shocked, the king started to fire back, saying that Bada was weak and wouldnt fit to be king as if to justify himself. Anubis simply interjects his father's words saying that he didnt hate his father because that was what Bada told him. The king was speechless. Its implied by Anubis that he is currently dead. Last Words TH..THIS WASNT MY FAULT! SINCE HE WAS YOUNG, HE'D BEEN WEAK AND SICK! IF HE WAS STILL ALIVE TODAY, HE WOULDNT BE AN ELIGIBLE KING Appearance The king was a lanky man with wavy white hair and a tall stature. His eyes were golden and he had tan skin similar to Anubis. As he grew older his skin began to wrinkle around his face areas like the creases of his eyes and his cheeks. He was often seen in royal egyptian clothing. Personality The king is a paranoid person. This is evident in how he sends his children in harms way just to avoid a rebellion that might not even happen if they both grew to adulthood. He didnt seem to care very much for his own sons and only keeps them do they can continue his bloodline and rule over the kingdom. Its also clear that he is a coward. When confronted by his youngest about the brother being a better king. He doubles down, justifying killing his own child because they wouldnt be a good fit for a king, insisting his innocence even as he dies. Category:Male Category:Royalty Category:Deceased Category:Adult